


Rough Night

by lees



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lees/pseuds/lees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has trouble sleeping at night, haunted by the faces of the soldiers who perished at his fault. Paired with the stress from his ever-increasing paperwork, his mental health is rapidly deteriorating. Eren, with his rather questionable methods, is the only one who can help the Captain to overcome his inner demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Night

When Eren woke that night, he was not surprised to see Levi lying besides him, thrashing around in his sleep. Sitting up and pulling the man to his side was something he did instinctively, although it hadn't been this easy the first time Eren had woken to a panicking Levi. He whispered soothing words into the man's ear, gently stroked his hair as he attempted to coax him from whatever nightmare he was currently experiencing. And when Levi finally woke, he cried for what felt like hours into the brunette's chest, Eren hugging him close all the while.

 

When the Captain finally calmed, he slowly pulled away from the younger boy's embrace, wiping his tear-stained face on the fabric of his shirt. For many nights, now, this had been going on. Levi's nightmares seemed to become more frequent, more terrible each time he fell asleep. But each time, Eren was there to save him from the horror. 

 

"What was it about?" Eren asked in a soft voice, peering through the dark to meet Levi's gaze. He would ask this question every time. And would always receive the same answer.

 

"Them," Levi whispered back, his voice small and choked. Sometimes he wished he was as strong as people thought he was: Humanity's Strongest, the soldier able to move on past his fallen comrades, wade through corpse after corpse, unaffected by the grim reality of life. He wished he could be that person.

 

"Them?" Eren murmured back, and Levi nodded. He didn't need to explain. He'd already told Eren of the two people he'd come to love more than anyone else in the world. The two people who were dead because he'd made the wrong decision at the wrong time.

 

Eren didn't say anything else, just pulled the older man towards him, as though trying to hug all the guilt out of Levi's system. Levi found himself melting into his arms.

 

"I'm sorry," the ravenette said quietly, his voice slightly muffled against Eren's chest. "You don't have to sleep with me every night, you know. You need to sleep, too."

 

"I can't sleep, knowing that you're up here suffering alone," Eren responded almost harshly, "I'm not letting you go through this by yourself. I'll be here for you as long as you need me."

 

As Eren always tended to go on a bit when speaking, Levi pulled away, cutting the brunette short with a finger to his lips. "Thank you, Eren. For putting up with me."

 

They slept together, as they did every night, in an awkward tangle of limbs. Levi was still shaky, the nightmares still fresh in his mind, but the presence of the other male calmed him slightly. And throughout the night, Eren remained alert, even in sleep. Just in case he had to pull Levi from his dreams.

 

* * *

 

 

"Levi."

 

The Captain looked up from the documents currently littering his desk, to see Erwin Smith standing in the doorway, looking as annoyingly impeccable as always. In his hands were a whole stack of papers. Levi sighed inwardly.

 

"Can I help you, Erwin?" he asked, stifling a yawn as he placed his pen down. He'd been so tired lately, and this steadily growing pile of work was not improving matters.

 

"Once you're finished with those, I'd like you to check these over for me," the blonde told him without missing a beat. He strode over to Levi's desk and placed the papers down. 

 

"Thanks," Levi muttered sarcastically, glaring up at the Commander before glancing at the files he'd just been given. Wow. Looked like another sleepless night.

 

"What's wrong?" Erwin asked, noticing the difference in Levi's attitude surprisingly quickly. "You've been rather down, lately. I apologise if I'm working you too hard, but these documents are important."

 

"It's nothing." Levi couldn't say it. Couldn't say that he was too tired to think straight, plagued by the memories of his past, forced to recall the moment he lost his two best friends forever. Every. Fucking. Night.

 

"I'm sure it's something," Erwin smirked, but did not press further. He stepped back from the desk and sighed. "Would it make things easier if I went and got Eren to help you relax?"

 

Levi shrugged. "You can't. He's not allowed to miss out on training. I'm fine, alright? Just tired."

 

"If you insist." Erwin didn't look at him again as he turned to leave the office. "I want those papers in my room first thing tomorrow."

 

The door clicked shut, and Levi groaned. Maybe things would be a little easier if Eren were here. The boy always knew just how to calm his nerves. But there was no way Levi was about to drag him from training just because he was feeling a little stressed. No, he wasn't that selfish. After all, Eren had done enough for him already. The boy had so much responsibility to shoulder, what with being Humanity's Hope and all, yet he still spent every night trying to help Levi sort out his own problems. Even though he must be suffering from the lack of sleep, too.

 

Levi thought back to last night; how easily Eren had drawn him from his nightmare, how quickly he managed to calm him down, whisper reassurances, let him feel loved. How Eren had lifted some off the weight off Levi's chest. How he shared Levi's guilt, his pain, his fear.

 

How he had always been there to bring him back to reality, no matter what.

 

He remembered the first time he met Eren properly. Thinking that he would have to sacrifice a lot just to keep this boy with strange powers safe and secure in his abilities. Oh, how wrong he had been.

 

The nightmares hadn't always been so frequent. Hänge had told him that perhaps stress was an important factor of this, and he had long since learnt to go against their judgement. Many years had passed since it happened. Since he lost them. People who'd trusted him. People he'd trusted.

 

Why did they have to come back to haunt him now?

 

A sharp knock on the door startled him from his thoughts, and he quickly grabbed his pen, focusing once more on the documents given to him by Erwin. "Come in."

 

Levi was surprised when Eren walked in at his words, a concerned look on his face as he saluted his superior. "Sir!"

 

"Aren't you supposed to be training?" the ravenette asked, although he couldn't say he was disappointed to see him.

 

"Commander Erwin sent me here," Eren informed him, dropping his arms to his side. "He said you were having trouble working and that I should help."

 

"I'm not having trouble working."

 

"You seem stressed, though. What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"Is it about last night?"

 

"No."

 

"Do you need a hug?"

 

"Yes."

 

Eren smiled, closing the door behind him and walking around Levi's desk. Levi didn't know whether to stand or not, as he was an incredibly awkward person, so he just let Eren wrap his arms around his neck and place his chin on his head. 

 

"Is that paperwork?" he asked quietly, eyeing the documents spread out over the desk with a disgusted expression. At Levi's confirmation, he made an unimpressed sound. "They're working you too hard, Levi. You need a break."

 

"I need to finish this by tomorrow."

 

Eren appeared outraged. "That's not fair! You've done so much already, surely they can let you rest rather than give you all this extra work. Who cares if you don't finish signing these stupid paper things? You're still the strongest soldier alive, so you're too valuable for them to lose. You should protest or something."

 

"I can't, Eren," Levi sighed. He knew that the brunette cared deeply for him and was only trying to help, but Erwin would never have this. "You know these are important."

 

Eren huffed, before grabbing Levi's face and directing it towards his own. "More important than spending time with me?"

 

Eren kissed him, and Levi indulged him for about five seconds. Any longer and he'd be lost. "Not tonight," he chided, gently pushing Eren away and smiling at the disappointed look he received in return. 

 

"That's mean," Eren frowned, wiping his mouth and looking away. "You can get back to work afterwards. It's just a break."

 

"Just a break. Eren, I think we both know that your idea of a break will carry us well into the night." He tilted his head, gazing up at the brunette with a knowing look. "I'm busy right now, and probably will be for a while. But I promise we can do whatever you want the next time I'm free."

 

That wasn't enough to mollify the cadet. "There are rings under your eyes, Levi! You're making yourself ill, honestly. Come to bed, okay? Even if we don't do anything, at least you can get some rest. But you can't carry on like this."

 

"I'm fine. Stop rambling, you're giving me a headache." He looked back down at the papers, eyes darting over a particularly long paragraph. If he'd bothered to actually read it, he'd probably have found that this was an extremely important document that required his full attention and ability to make the decision to approve this or not. But even if he had tried, he doubted that he would be able to understand a single thing. 

 

For he could feel Eren's fixed stare boring into his back, feel the anger practically radiating off of him. Whether it was directed at him, or at someone else, Levi could not tell. The young cadet at always been open with expressing himself, and this was not an exception. If Levi turned around to face him right now, he knew he'd see the fire burning strongly in his eyes, a sign of pure stubbornness. 

 

"I'm going to Hänge." His voice was calm, controlled, which Levi found unusual for the boy. Of course, his sudden mood was only due to Levi's refusal to quit working.

 

"You do that," the Captain responded, shifting in his seat as he pretended to finish reading a document.

 

"They'll do something about this."

 

"There's nothing they can do, Eren. What are you trying to get out of this?"

 

"I'm worried about you." His voice was soft, concerned. 

 

Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Don't fucking turn around. If you look at him, you'll melt. Don't turn around. Don't-

 

"Please, Levi. I want to take care of you."

 

Levi didn't waste another moment, pushing back the chair and dropping the pen to the floor at the same time. Eren didn't even seem surprised by the sudden movement, instead pulling the shorter male into his waiting arms, burying his face in his hair and breathing in that comforting scent. 

 

"Damn you for knowing me so well," Levi mumbled into the fabric of Eren's shirt, closing his eyes. It was true: Eren knew that Levi wouldn't be able to ignore him if he showed just the right amount of worry, appealing to the big softie the Captain truly was. Levi was both annoyed and thankful for this- annoyed because Eren was taking advantage of his soft spot for the cadet, but thankful because he was doing it for Levi's own good. 

 

"So you'll come to bed now?"

 

"Mhm." He nodded tiredly.

 

"I'm still going to Hänge tomorrow."

 

"I expected you to."

 

Eren released him from his arms, gently pushing Levi in the direction of his bedroom. It was still surprisingly early, but from the way Levi had to hold onto his arm for support, Eren knew that an early night was in order. 

 

"Have they finished training yet?" Levi asked as he approached the bed in the center of the room. He watched Eren close the door and then collapsed onto the warm sheets face-first.

 

"Probably." The brunette couldn't hide the look of concern on his face as he sat besides the older man. "You need to get undressed at least."

 

Levi pushed himself onto his side so he could look up at Eren. "You can leave me if you want, and come back later. I'm sure your friends are wondering where you are."

 

"Nah, I'm tired, too." He yawned, as though to prove his point, and Levi nodded.

 

Eren ended up undressing himself, and then Levi, when the man remained uncooperative. He gave up at his underclothes, for Levi refused to sit up, at which point they were both past caring. Eren pulled the covers up over the two of them, having to do a lot of manoeuvring around the older male, who had apparently just fallen asleep. Not that he could be blamed. He really had been worked hard these past few months.

 

Eren watched his Captain's expression, relaxed and blissfully oblivious as he slept. The pain usually visible on his face had eased into something more placate, and he wasn't frowning. He wondered if Levi would nightmare, or if he was simply too tired to dream. Either way, he'd remain alert to any sign of discomfort on the ravenette's part. He'd remain there to draw him from his terrors.

 

Eren's hand sought out Levi's chest, coming to rest just over his heart. The constant thump, thump managed to comfort him, and he used his other hand to link it with Levi's. The position was slightly uncomfortable, but he couldn't deny how content he felt, gazing into his lover's peaceful face, hearing the reassuring beat of his heart. It was enough to convince him that things could only get better.

 

Tomorrow, he'd find Hänge. Maybe they would be able to convince Erwin to give Levi a break. The least Eren could do was hope that the Commander wasn't as heartless as he appeared. 

 

Levi's hand unconsciously tightened over his own and Eren smiled. He pressed a kiss to the Captain's head, whispering "I love you, Levi Ackerman" to the man who could not hear him. When he finally drifted off to sleep, the only reply he ever noted was the soft, sound breathing of the other lying besides him.

 

* * *

 

 

"I was planning on talking to Erwin already."

 

As soon as Eren heard those words, a spark of hope lit within him. He gazed into the Section Commander's eyes, searching for any signs of a lie. None. Hänge was being honest.

 

"You were? How come?" he asked, trying not to let his enthusiasm seep into his voice. Hänge maintained a manner of complete seriousness, and Eren didn't want to appear childish before them.

 

"I've noticed how down he's been lately," they sighed, brushing dark, messy hair from overlarge glasses. "Also, I overheard an argument between him and Erwin this morning. Something about not finishing paperwork on time."

 

Hänge caught the guilty look on the cadet's face, and smiled wearily. "Yeah, I kinda figured you'd have something to do with that."

 

"But you should have seen him last night!" Eren countered defensively, rising from his seat opposite their desk. "He could barely think! I had to practically force him into bed, and he passed out almost instantly. He's been working too hard and I just-"

 

"Calm down, Eren, please," Hänge interrupted, gesturing for him to sit back down. He did so sheepishly, and they continued. "I'm not saying that what you did was wrong. On the other hand, I totally agree with you. Levi doesn't deserve all the shit he's been getting recently, but Erwin has had to smooth a few things out in the Capital, and Levi is the only one he trusts well enough to handle the work. I know you probably won't believe me, but Erwin cares for him as much as you and I do."

 

The incredulous look on Eren's face made it clear he didn't believe that at all. "Then why does he put so much stress and pressure on him?"

 

Hänge didn't look at him when they answered. "Sometimes the Commander forgets that the soldiers he uses to achieve what he wants are actual people. He's not a bad person, but he's so caught up in victory that he doesn't realises the effect he has on people. I promise I'll talk to him, okay? I'm sure he'll understand once I explain."

 

"Okay, fine." There was another thing weighing on Eren's mind. "What about my experiments? You haven't tested me at all for ages. I thought it was really important if you found out as much as possible about my powers or whatever."

 

"It is, but..." Hänge sighed, lacing their hands across their lap as they looked back up to him. "You've been out of it, lately, too. You don't seem to realise that this whole situation with Levi is messing with your own health, as well as his."

 

"What do you-"

 

"You're sleeping less. You're constantly worrying. You've even skipped training several times just to care for him. I can tell it's affecting you, Eren, and I don't want to make matters worse by adding experiments to your list of problems."

 

The two were quiet for a moment, Eren thinking on what he'd just been told, and Hänge waiting for some sort of reaction. 

 

"Okay. But after you've talked to the Commander, you have to-"

 

He was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door to Hänge's office, followed by a nervous voice calling out their name.

 

"Moblit," Hänge muttered under their breath. "I'll talk to you later, Eren. Tell me how it goes with Levi, if Erwin does anything. He most likely will, but I like to be sure."

 

"Hänge, wait-"

 

"I have to go, I'm sorry." 

 

Before Eren could object, Hänge was already walking past him, throwing open the door and leaving him alone in the office. He could hear their muffled voice fading away, as they conferred with Moblit about something, leaving Eren confused and slightly hurt. Hänge was usually so much warmer with him. What had happened to everyone lately? Was the work really growing to be that much for them all?

 

The only good thing was that Hänge would talk to Erwin. Eren just wasn't sure if that would be enough anymore.

 

He really hoped it was.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi couldn't help but shiver despite the warm green cloak pulled about his body, shielding him from the brisk wind. It wasn't so much the cold that had him clinging onto the material, but the sound of a past conversation ringing in his ears. Just the memory of Commander Erwin's harsh words, raised tones, the withering look on his face was enough to have him backing down in shame. Why had he given in to his weakness? He knew how important those files were. Why had he so blatantly ignored them, even with the threat of severe consequences hanging over his head? 

 

This wasn't like him, he knew that much. The stress was getting to him. Eren was right, he really did need a break. But that wasn't his job, was it? No, his job was to follow along with what was asked of him, doing exactly what was expected of him and no less than that. Except he'd failed. Because not only had he been unable to hand in the paperwork this morning, but he was affecting those around him. 

 

Erwin would suffer because he'd have to sort out the issues in the Capital by himself. Hänge was suffering because they weren't able to perform the usual necessary tests and experiments on Eren in order to find out more about his powers. And Eren himself was suffering because he was giving up his own valuable time, shortened as it was, in order to help Levi overcome his struggles. Levi was supposed to protect Eren, but everything was so backwards now.

 

He really had fucked this up.

 

He pulled the cloak tighter around him and sighed, hating how weak he felt. And to top it all off, there was yet even more work for him to complete once he'd returned to his office. Erwin's voice had been final. If he didn't get these done, then the end result would bring nothing but trouble for them all.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren noted no change for about three days since he'd spoken to Hänge. Each time he woke up with Levi in his arms, the man was still exhausted, as though he hadn't just had a full night of sleep. He couldn't even be sure if the Captain did sleep. Maybe he was just trying to help Eren out by pretending or something. He hoped not.

 

On the fourth day, however, Hänge came to him, saying that they had finally been able to speak to Erwin. They couldn't really say much of what had been said, but Hänge had seemed cheerful enough, so Eren remained optimistic. He thanked the scientist, who promised him in return that if things still looked up, they'd be able to continue with the experiments rather soon.

 

Eren didn't know how to feel about that.

 

As he made his way back from Hänge's office, he wondered if he should go and see Levi to talk to him about what they'd just discussed. At least he'd be able to tell if Hänge's words had swayed the Commander. He'd decided that he was just going to talk to him as though nothing had happened, just to see if Levi brought it up. But as soon as he'd set the idea in stone, Eren realised that the Captain had been missing for the entire day.

 

Both his office and his bedroom were empty, and the cadet could find him nowhere in the castle. This slightly worried Eren, but he chose not to jump to conclusions just yet. 

 

As he rounded the corner, he saw Armin and Annie talking alone in the corridor. The shorter of the pair remained impassive as ever, but Armin was a flushed, stuttering mess. Eren would have found the sight amusing if it weren't for the increasing desperation that had just set in. 

 

"Armin," he called out, disrupting the conversation and causing both blondes to look at him expectantly.

 

"What's wrong?" Armin asked, suddenly serious. His voice was tinged with concern. "Did something happen? You're quite pale."

 

"I'm fine," the brunette answered dismissively, "But have you seen Levi anywhere? I haven't seen him all day."

 

"I'm sorry, I haven't-"

 

"Outside," Annie cut across him. "Bertolt said he saw him walking by the stables earlier on. He might still be there."

 

"Thanks." Eren didn't waste another moment, turning heel and walking off the way he'd come. Whatever question Armin had on the tip of his tongue was replaced with a disheartened "See you later", and the previously disrupted conversation was resumed.

 

Eren half jogged down the maze of corridors that was the current HQ for the Survey Corps, nearly tripping over his own feet as he burst through the front doors. Annie had said that Levi might be by the stables, and he hoped that he'd still be there. It wasn't uncommon for Levi to disappear for several hours during the day, but this was the first time he'd been missing since morning.

 

It was quite cold outside, and the sky was mostly obscured by clouds, but it was a peaceful night. There was hardly anyone about: the grounds were a lot different without all the usual everyday chatter. As Eren made his way around to the back of the stables, he vaguely remembered Levi telling him that this was a place he came to often. Never before had the brunette followed him here, however, because he respected the Captain's privacy and the fact that he desired to be alone.

 

There was a small slither of light coming from a crack in the door to the back of the room where supplies were stored, and Eren pushed it open fully, knowing what he'd find. Sure enough, when he stepped inside the relieving warmth, his eyes instantly fell on the figure in the corner of the room. 

 

Levi was sitting against the wall, cloak wrapped securely around him, legs brought to his chest and head resting on his knees. From the way his chest rose and fell so steadily, Eren knew that the man was asleep. The sight did strange things to his heart, and he crept over to the Captain, kneeling besides him and gently shaking him awake.

 

"Levi," he whispered, noticing that the man woke as soon as Eren touched him. Levi slept light. "Come on, Levi, we have to go back. You can rest back at the castle. Let's go."

 

"I can't rest," Levi answered sleepily, yawning and stretching his arms above his head. "Lots of work. Erwin said. I was just.. having a break."

 

Eren helped the man to his feet, and the two of them began to make their way back to the castle. The cadet had decided he'd just have to speak to Erwin himself, seeing as Levi could barely form a sentence. There was no way he was doing any work tonight. He almost looked as though he was going to pass out at any moment.

 

It was pure luck that had Commander Erwin running into them on the way back to Levi's room. He looked stressed, eyebrows furrowed in worry, blue eyes lacking their usual sharp glow.

 

"Eren," the blonde nodded at him, "Hänge spoke to me about you." He nodded to Levi, who was hanging onto Eren's arm, looking pissed. "And, of course, him."

 

Eren stopped, looking up at the taller man, hopeful and apprehensive all at once. "It's just that we've been-"

 

Erwin raised a hand, stopping him before any more could be said. "I understand. I've thought all this through, and although it'll be difficult, I'd like to make a deal with you."

 

Eren paused. A deal? That could work, just as long as Levi's workload was lessened. The brunette turned to his Captain, who shrugged in return to his querying look.

 

He turned back to Erwin. Cool blue stared into defiant green. 

 

"What kind of deal...?"

 

* * *

 

 

"How long did Erwin say again?" Levi asked from across the room, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. He certainly looked more relaxed than he had done two days ago, since the Commander proposed the deal.

 

"Two weeks," Eren informed him, watching his lover with a fond smile on his face. "For the both of us."

 

That, basically, had been Erwin's deal. Levi and Eren could have the following two weeks off, so long as Eren took care of the Captain and promise he'd make up for the lost time in training. Of course, Eren had agreed, more than happy with the conditions. Levi, however, hadn't seemed so keen. "I can look after myself," he had told both Erwin and Eren, but was ignored.

 

"Where were you just now?" Levi asked curiously, turning onto his side to face the brunette. His eyes trailed down the cadet's body, before returning to his face. He frowned. "And why are you soaking wet?"

 

Eren laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I figured you'd want a bath, so I went to run you one."

 

"And you got water all over yourself in the process?" He was not impressed.

 

"Yeah, kinda. Not intentionally. It just kinda.. went everywhere."

 

The Captain sighed, getting to his feet and walking over to the younger soldier. "Did you make my bathroom a mess, Eren?"

 

"Nope! Now, are you gonna come, or are you just gonna stand there and whine?"

 

"Don't talk to your superior like that."

 

Eren smiled at him, recognising the teasing tone in Levi's voice and not taking his words seriously. It was relieving when Levi smiled back- how long had it been since he'd smiled that sincerely? 

 

Since Erwin made the deal with them, two days ago, there had been a definite noticeable change in the ravenette's attitude. True, he had slept for the better part of those two days, but now he was generally more light-hearted, less surlier than before. Eren was certain that he'd live up to his part of the deal, and look after the Captain, probably spoiling him rotten in the process. 

 

The two made their way to the bathroom, Eren gently pulling Levi along by the hand as they went. Now was the time for Levi to release the tension that had been building up these past few weeks, and maybe- maybe- Eren would gain something from this, too.

 

Levi finished with the buttons and shrugged off the shirt, tossing it to Eren, who folded it over his arm and set it down to be washed later.

 

The rest of his garments soon followed, Levi showing no signs of shyness as he stripped down before the brunette. Without the warmth of his clothes, the air in the bathroom felt a little chilly, so he stepped into the tub, holding onto the edges for support, sinking into warm water until only his head was above the surface. He rested his head back against the lip of the tub, and let out a deep sigh as he relaxed for the first time in weeks.

 

Eren cleared his throat, and Levi opened his eyes, peering over at him. He'd almost forgotten he was even there.

 

"Thank you for this, Eren." He couldn't express how grateful he felt towards the brunette. Eren nodded in return.

 

Levi let the water soothe his aching muscles, the heat seeping into his body, relaxing him, clearing his mind of all the shit that recently occupied it. There was a soft sound of a door closing, and Levi saw Eren walking over to him, having closed the bathroom door, probably to ensure that the air in the room didn't get too cold.

 

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Levi asked as he lifted his head enough to clear his mouth from the water.

 

Eren was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, giving a half-shrug. "I don't really have anything better to do."

 

Levi narrowed his eyes. He knew the look on Eren's face. Everything he wanted was clear in his eager expression.

 

"Fuck," he muttered, knowing that there was no way he could resist the boy. He scooted forwards in the tub, making room for the other. "Come on then, you know I can't refuse you."

 

Eren's face lit up, and seconds later he was throwing his clothes in a pile on the floor, causing the older male to roll his eyes.

 

He leaned forward enough to pull out the plug, letting a good bit of the water drain as Eren stepped into the tub behind him, lowering himself into it, long legs stretching out to squeeze into the small space on either side of Levi's hips. Some water sloshed over the edge, even after he'd drained quite a lot. Levi plugged it back up and then leaned backwards, this time resting against a warm chest rather than the cool porcelain of the tub. Strong arms wrapped around him and he exhaled deeply, content.

 

"You're really warm," he sighed happily, eyes closing once again as he relaxed into the other's body. If only he could experience moments like these more often. Still, he wasn't about to complain.

 

Eren was drawing random patterns on Levi's abdomen with his thumbs, smiling whenever the ravenette leaned into his touch, or shivered when he touched a specific area. 

 

"Shall I wash your hair for you?" Eren asked in a soft voice, fingers coming up to stroke Levi's undercut. He received a small hum in return, which he took for a yes.

 

He took a bottle from the side of the tub, squeezing out a too-generous dollop before he started working it through Levi's hair, strong fingers carding through the longer strands on top, brushing up against the short bristle of hair in the back, sliding down to press against the tendons of his neck. Levi found himself closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of skilled hands on him. Eren's touch was sure but careful, massaging his scalp as he worked the shampoo to a lather. The lingering tenseness in his shoulders vanished as Eren finished lathering up his hair, tilting Levi's head back enough that he could rinse out the shampoo, leaving Levi at ease and comfortable.

 

Levi leaned back against Eren, the brunette grabbing him around the waist, and lifting him enough to stretch his legs underneath him, settling Levi into his lap instead of in-between his legs. Levi would be annoyed with being manhandled if not for the fact that it was a rather nice place to sit, cushioned against a warm body. The only downside was that his chest was out of the water, but at least he could stretch his legs now.

 

Eren kissed the back of his head and then hooked his chin over Levi's shoulder, pressing their heads together as his hands splayed over Levi's abdomen, tan skin against pale, the edges between the two blurring, distorted by the water.

 

For a while they laid there in silence, enjoying the water, still warm enough to be comfortable. Eren's hands was tracing over what part of Levi's skin he could reach, the sharp jut of his hipbone, down the smooth expanse of his chest, his stomach, and then up his thighs. All these little gestures, every single touch pushed the stress both had been feeling from their minds. The silence was comfortable.

 

Gentle, innocent touches turned to something more, Eren's fingers circling over his nipples and brushing over the area above Levi's cock. Levi found his legs spreading enough to accommodate the wandering hands, and Eren was quick to take advantage of it, fingers running up the inside of his thighs, following the crease between leg and groin, causing the other to shiver.

 

"You don't have to do this for me, you know," Levi said, looking over his shoulder at Eren. 

 

"Erwin said I have to take care of you," he responded, leaning in, kissing Levi. The position was awkward, straining his neck, so Levi twisted around in the circle of Eren's arms, making it easier to take advantage of soft lips.

 

Eren had calmed down from his teen self, where he always seemed ready to explode with poorly contained energy, but making out was one of those things that always brought forth his eagerness. Levi didn't particularly mind the way Eren licked into his mouth, nor the way his teeth dug into Levi's bottom lip, just shy of hurting. No, he loved Eren like this, all desperate to touch and taste, as if he never got enough of Levi.

 

He draped himself over Eren, and let his mouth be plundered. Hands were stroking down his back and over his ass, pulling him close, their fronts pressed together. Levi's dick was pressed up against the hardness of Eren's abs, and by now it was just as hard as the muscle underneath.

 

He could feel Eren's length against his thigh, the result of Levi being so short, and Eren so tall . Abandoning lips, he scooted down until their cocks were perfectly aligned, and he heard a sharp intake of air from Eren as he languidly thrust his hips, dragging them up against each other.

 

He meant to wrap his hand around them, but he didn't even get close before Eren batted his hand away and did it instead, stroking slowly up both their cocks. "Please, Levi, let me take care of you." Eren's eyes were wide and pleading, and Levi found himself unable to do anything but nod.

 

"Let's go to the bedroom."

 

Levi didn't particularly care, as long as he got off in the end, so he went along with it. Eren seemed adamant in taking care of him, drying him off with a soft towel after they finally got out of the bath, clean and pruny skinned. Levi silently relished in the way Eren looked at him, as if he was the single greatest thing he had ever seen. Eren carried his emotions right there for everyone to see, his love and adoration for Levi never a secret, something Levi appreciated tremendously.

 

After he had neatly hung the towel to dry, Eren gently dragged him towards the bed. Now, he might have grown confident in the time their relationship developed, but when he had Levi on his back, thighs spread for him, there was still a note of wonder in his eyes, as if he couldn't believe that he was allowed to touch, and Levi had no idea why the fuck he'd look at him like that, but it was a confidence booster for sure.

 

Not even Levi's foul mouthed plea to just get on with it already seemed to deter Eren as he slowly dragged his hands over Levi's thighs. 

 

"Levi, I really love you."

 

Levi knew he should say it back, that he should show just a fraction of the affection Eren was showing him, but the words died on his lips, and shit came out instead. Which was stupid as fuck, because he'd certainly told Eren that he loved him before.

 

Eren didn't seem to mind one bit, just leaned in and kissed him softly, then dragging a line of kisses down his body, leaving tingling warmth in their wake. The kisses found their destination at his cock, and while he was sucked into a warm mouth that made his eyes roll back into his skull and a gasp leave his mouth before he could clamp shut his lips, he felt cool fingers press against his perineum, dragging down slowly.

 

Eren took his time opening him carefully, fingers pressing inside in an uncharacteristically slow pace. He was still relaxed from the bath, didn't need the slow attention, but Eren seemed to want to, so he let him. It wasn't like he particularly minded the way the two fingers curled inside him, teasing along his walls, occasionally brushing against that spot inside that made Levi want to dig his nails into Eren's flesh to ground himself. It was a slow tease, never a full press of fingers, just a brush here and there, enough to make his body yearn for more. 

 

By the time Eren pushed inside, he was pliant enough that it was barely a stretch at all, and he let out a deep sigh he'd been holding in at the feeling of being full, Eren fitting inside perfectly.

 

Eren breathed as he stopped, hips pressed flush against Levi's ass. He'd hitched Levi's legs around his waist, and his arms were planted on the mattress on either side of him, holding Eren's body up as if he didn't want to put his weight on him.

 

Screw that, Levi thought, wrapping his arms around Eren's shoulders and pulling him close until they were chest against chest. His face fit perfectly in the nook of Eren's neck.

 

Eren seemed to have decided that slow and affectionate was the pace tonight, languid rolls of his hips that was driving Levi absolutely mad with need. He tried to buck up against him, tried to dig his heels into Eren's ass to spur him on, but Eren kept up his glorious torment, every slow thrust pushing him further towards the edge, a steady build each time the dick inside glanced by his prostate. His own cock was pressed between their bodies, and he felt his abdomen sticky with precum.

 

He wanted to come, but Eren was being stubborn, ignoring his silent pleas in favour of telling Levi in a flow of words that he loved him and how beautiful he was and more affectionate words Levi wasn't catching. His mind was narrowing to the thought that he needed to come. If he could shove his hand between their bodies and jerk himself off he would come in two seconds flat, but there was no room for anything between them, and he was stuck digging his nails into Eren's back as he abandoned the comforting nook of his neck to seek out Eren's mouth, needing kisses to keep him grounded.

 

When he finally came it was with a surprised sigh. It had been building for so long he hadn't been sure he'd ever get to the point, but a thrust right into his prostate as hard abs pressed against his dick finally pushed him over the edge. His fingers dug into Eren's back, probably leaving perfect crescents in his skin as he arched into the touch, spilling between their bodies.

 

It seemed like Eren decided that now that Levi had come he had done what he had meant to do, so he picked up his pace, fucking Levi through his orgasm. He must've been getting close too, because it didn't take long until his hips twitched against Levi and he moaned, mouth pressed against Levi's temple.

 

Moments later Eren collapsed against him. He was heavy, the pressure on his chest just verging on uncomfortable, but Levi didn't say a thing, just traced his fingers over Eren's back, letting him catch his breath.

 

When he'd recovered enough, the brunette rolled away, getting to his feet and hurrying towards the bathroom. His legs were a little shaky, but he came back with a wash cloth, having managed not to fall over, so that was something at least.

 

Levi reached out for the cloth, but Eren ignored him, beginning to wash away the fluid that had pooled at his stomach. Levi was too disgusted to protest.

 

Eren moved to wash his soft dick, but by the time he moved on, presumably to wash his ass too, Levi just flushed and grabbed the cloth. He could very well wash his own ass.

 

Eren looked like he was going to argue, but when he caught the glare Levi was giving him he grinned sheepishly instead and headed back to the bathroom, probably to wash off himself there.

 

By the time Eren came back, Levi had done what he could, and rolled off the bed. The bedsheets were yanked off to be replaced with new ones, and Levi went to dump them with the rest of the discarded clothes.

 

When Levi finished, he noticed that Eren was looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes. A small smile graced his lips, and he padded over to the taller male, hooking an arm around his waist, chastely kissing his cheek. Eren smiled back and pushed him gently onto the newly made bed. 

 

"Are you relaxed now, Levi?" 

 

"Yeah." A pause. "Thank you."

 

Eren blushed, looking proud as the two of them climbed beneath the duvet, not exactly tired, but content and comfortable. It took a short while of shifting about to find a position they were both okay with, but soon Levi was curled up into Eren's chest, Eren playing with his hair and ghosting his fingers over his neck.

 

"Do you think you'll nightmare this time?"

 

"I hope not."

 

"Same. We still have the next eleven, twelve days ahead of us. What are we gonna do?"

 

Levi brought his hand to rest over Eren's heart. The constant beat was reassuring, and even though he couldn't see it, he knew that Eren was smiling at him.

 

"Absolutely nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, so I apologise for the quality. But I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> leviukerman.tumblr.com


End file.
